Nas Minhas Lembranças
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Faramir está morrendo, e começa a lembrar do irmão Boromir. Doces recordações tornam sua passagem mais tranquila. NO SLASH.


**TITULO: NAS MINHAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**AUTOR: **

**TRADUTOR**:REGINA

**Casando:**FARAMIR/BOROMIR (NO SLASH)

**Censura:R **

**GÊnero:**Drama/Poesia

**DISCLAIMER:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes.

**Dedicatória:**

Para minha irmã Rejane, o meu maior exemplo nessa vida e minha melhor amiga. Para Sadie uma grande amiga, aliás a melhor amiga do grupo de SDA. Para Mônicahobbit, quase xará Peli, que sempre está disposta a ler meus desvarios ficcionais.

NAS MINHAS LEMBRANÇAS

_As doces recordações de uma vida amada._

_Que tu possa resplandecer agora, como quando tu estavas ao meu lado. Que tu possas conduzir meus passos ao longo do caminho de que tanto me falavas. Porque, agore eu não sentirei mais teus lábios sobre os meus, agora não sentirei seu calor vizinho a mim... e eu possa sempre recordar._

_Que seus olhos permanecem nos meus, para que eu possa ver o que tu vês._

_Que as minhas mãos possam roçar o que tu ha tocado...porque eu posso provar aquilo que tu sentiu._

_Que o sol não nasça, escondendo a luz dos teus olhos perante os meus._

_Passamos anos juntos dizendo que nada aconteceria, meses sussurando que tudo seria diferente, dias que não serão mais como antes._

_Contudo alguma coisa aconteceu, porque mil corações hão falhado uma batida, porque agora no meu corpo sinto correr o arrepio do medo, da solidão._

_Estará sempre vivo comigo, estará sempre aqui na minha mente. Passaram-se muitos anos desde nosso ultimo beijo, do nosso último gesto livre de paixões. E passarão agora muitos anos antes que nos reencontremos, antes que possamos nos tocar de novo._

_Tantas são as coisas que quero dizer-te neste momento, e muitas são outras coisas que gostaria que sentisse primeiro. Antes que aquela maquina fechasse seus ouvidos para sempre, antes que aquele _

_schianto ti cucisse os lábios sem motivo, antes que a pálida senhora do manto negro te escolhesse para amante e te acolhesse em seu abraço._

_Não posso dizer agora, que não sirvo para nada. Talvez sirva, mas nada será igual, não chorarei, rirei contigo. Nao jurarei que viverei das tuas lembranças, mas não farei o contrario, não posso prometer algo que não sou, e posso sentir a sua risada e suas palavras que me confirma que tu viveste algo assim. Viverei, isso eu posso dizer, eu vi o fim e agora... continuarei a viver._

_Quantos meses são passados? um, dois... talvez três... perdi a conta, ou melhor não tenho tentado contar. A quem servirá fazê-lo? A ninguém_...

_Preciso continuar a lembrar, desejo continuar a ouvir a sua voz na minha mente e no meu coração. Eu te amei... e para sempre o amarei._

_Meu amigo, meu irmão... meu amor._

_Nas minhas recordações..._

( Por Acuamaine)

_Quantos dias são passados da ultima vez que te vi? Anos direi, intermináveis são os anos que se seguiram sem trégua._

_Partiste por minha culpa, por culpa de um sonho meu... e não retornaste mais._

_Te esperei. Certamente o fiz. Aguardei a tua chegada da janela do meu quarto..._

_Mas quando o vi cavalgar pela rua, escorregando no silêncio da manhã para confrontar qualquer coisa que nenhum de nós conhecia... sabia que não havia retornado._

_E talvez eu soubesse... antes mesmo que você. O que tu não me havia dito. Contudo tu havias aceitado o encargo de nosso pai, tu estava pronto e sorridente me saudava._

_"Lembra-te de mim" estas foram suas últimas palavras, as últimas que soaram nitidas em meus ouvidos. O que tu me disseste em seguida eu não consegui ouvir. Talvez não quisesse ouvir, talvez eu imaginava que permanecerias aqui comigo, se eu conseguisse repetir outra vez aquela frase._

_Contudo não, nada disto serviu... porque você partiu, e eu permaenci a olhar-te. A ver como a tua coluna ondulava conforme o passo do cavalo._

_Irmão, tu que eras um guia para mim, um sustentáculo em tudo aquilo que fazia... agora eu não sei mais._

_Eu aguardei o teu retorno... eu esperei por longas e muitas horas ao por do sol e ao nascer deste, olhava o horizonte e as nuvens no céu. Mas eu sabia que tu não voltavas._

_Quando cavalga com meus homens, observava os nossos inimigos adiantarem-se... combatia e aliviava a minha raiva... porque tu não estavas ao meu lado._

_Desejavas ver-te voltando despontando por entre as árvores, das ravinas, a rir dos meus insucesos e por conta deles, encorajando-me a fazer o melhor de outra vez. _

_Mas tu não comparecia mais, não_ ...

_Quando retornará, na manhã, o chifre de Gondor, soando ao sul, como uma oração aos Valar, Eru e todos os deuses sobre nós._

_Nem isso me é permitido sonhar? Não posso viver iludindo-me que tu retornarás?_

_Não posso esperar ver-te novamente um dia, sorrindo como só você sorri, abraçar-te outra vez?_

_Não... nem isso me foi concedido_

_Falei e comentei com meu pai, que não podia suportar só a dor da tua morte?_

_Não... não devo sentir que eu morro também. _

_Porque também... desejo que tu voltes ao teu posto. Se estivesses em teu posto, muitas coisas teriam mudado! Tu estarias vivo... e talvez eu estivesse morto. Mas a nossa gente lamentaa agora, porque seu capitão mais importante, mais famoso e corajoso estaria agora vivo para infundir-lhes coragem._

_Agora que no trono de nossa cidade, está um novo rei, agora que nosso pai não está mais aqui... desejo ver-te caminhar pela estrada ao nosso lado._

_Culpo-me por enviar-te tantos anos atrás, quando era somente um rapaz... culpo-me de enviar-te e então naquela ocasião começei a admira-lo._

_Para mim era tudo, um exemplo, um modelo... na minha fantasia para mim eras o sol que não se punha e tu era extrarordinário._

_Queria que tu estivesse aqui ao meu lado...minhas mãos tremem, e tenho medo... nunca mais tinha tido tanto medo_.

_Nao tenho nehum medo, quando junto com vinte homens, escalei as colinas da cidade._

_Nao tenho mais tanto medo nem mesmo quando esposei-me com Eowyn e com ela aceitei governar Ithilien._

_Tenho vivido bem estes anos... sou muito contente de te-la como esposa, de ter esta responsabilidade... os filhos que tenho, os netos que eles me deram..._

_Mas agora estou cansado... muito cansado... e tenho medo! irmao... tenho medo, ajuda-me!_

_O velho cavaleiro deitado em seu leito, cansado...as espessas cortinas de lã o recobriam, numerosos criados o carregavam. a seu lado sua esposa, que tomava-lhe sua mão e sorria-lhe. aos pés de seu leito seus filhos e seus amigos o observavam com lágrimas nos olhos, e podia ver seus netos..._

_Ao lado de seu leito, em pé, estavam seu rei e sua consorte élfica. Rei Ellessar,_ _o amigo com o qual havia governado por tantos anos... eles sorriem. o rei Elessar não envelheceu nem um único dia desde a coroação, e nem mesmo a elfa a seu lado... Somente ele havia envelhecido de fato, e agora observa-os divertido, estavam de pé ao seu lado, Aragorn recusando-se a deixar seu leito, de sair por um momento que fosse._

_Todos continuavam a dizer que lhe queriam bem, todos continuavam a dizer que tivesse coragem, que continuasse adiante_..._Mas na realidade não era certo de querê-lo, deseja-lo. Estava cansado, e não queria absolutamente ter coragem, não desejava continuar e andar adiante._

_O vento entrou violentamente no salão, fazendo voar as cortinas, levantando as cobertas e os cabelos dos presentes._

_O seu espirito, e agora que o velho cavaleiro entende... que o vento, que... so uma pessoa pode fazer aquela confusão toda simplesmente entrando no quarto._

_"Tinha medo irmãozinho... e vim para dar-te coragem"_

_Faramir, filho de Denethor, capitão e regente de Gondor, sobre o reinado do rei Elessar, fechou os olhos na sua ultima viagem, justo aos salões de Mandos..._

_Justo nesse momento eu tinha medo, medo de confrontar sozinho o caminho negro, de no estar pronto de não ser digno de chegar a este posto..._

_Mas agora o seu espirito nao está só, agora em sua companhia ha outro que lhe coloca u braço em torno de seus ombros, que o incita a andar e caminha adiante, que ri de seu medo..._

_Tinha medo, mas agora os meus passos se tornaram seguros. nao temo nada da noite que avança, nao tenho necessidade de fechar os olhos para esconderme de meu demônios interiores._

_Agora você está de novo comigo, a sua mao forte me sustém, me acompanha em todo o caminho._

_Não tenho medo daquilo que confrontarei, porque nao serei sozinho... tenho-te ao meu lado. Tenho a minha rocha segura, meu sustentáculo._

_Correremos junto, nos verdes prados do infinito, estaremos olhando o céu imenso, estaremos em pé e nossas rizadas sem medo do futuro a nos repreender._

_Cantaremos e dançaremos juntos, beberemos no amanhecer... estaremos juntos, unidos pelo canto da noite._

_Felizes luzes do amanhecer._

_Não tenho medo, Boromir, meu irmão... não tenho medo porque agora, tu estás comigo._

_Não tenho medo, porque eu... agora estou contigo._

_Os chifres soaram na passagem do morto, lágrimas vieram pelo valoroso senhor de Gondor que passava atravesando a estrada da cidade na sua ultima viagem_

_Os meninos deixam de brincar, os velhos deixam de recordar o passado... todos deixam de trabalhar e choram por ti que tanto fizera por sua liberdade._

_O seu nome nao vem mais esquecido, a sua memoria nao esvanece nunca... e da sua morte todos falam, nao com dor, mas com um tom de esperança e alegria._

_Porque, no momento em que seus olhos se fechavam e seu corpo começava a ficar frio, o sorriso inundava seus lábios. E qualquer um que se encontrava naquela sala no momento de seu sono eterno jurou ter ouvido o som como de um chifree o rumor de risada de felicidade de dois irmaos que se perderam e que agora se encontraram._

_Todos choram as dores da perda daquele que amam, mas eles tem certeza que nao estás só. Faramir, permanece para sempre conosco, e serás sempre lembrando conduzindo-nos com segurança até os salões de Mandos._

_FIM_


End file.
